Soñando contigo
by Kitty-Cat081
Summary: Akane compartirá con nosotros sus más ocultos sentimientos a través de su mudo confidente: su diario.(Ranma&Akane) Por favor dejad reviews
1. Tú

Soñando contigo es un fanfiction escrito con el único fin de narrar, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, una historia que envuelva a nuestros personajes favoritos.

Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Espero que todos disfrutéis de esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola(¿de eso se trata no?), porque este trabajo es sólo para vosotros: los incondicionales fans de Ranma 1/2.

Soñando contigo

Capítulo 1: Tú

Invierno, la época más fría del año. Solía programar la alarma del despertador cinco minutos antes para poder acurrucarse entre las sábanas, disfrutando del calor que emanaban, dejándose embriagar por un suave sopor que trataba de alejarla de la realidad. Cinco minutos casi habían transcurrido ya. Apagó el despertador antes de que irrumpiese en su silencio y sin pensarlo salió de la cama para rápidamente ponerse una gruesa bata mientras se dirigía al escritorio.

Tomó el pequeño cuaderno que ocupaba el centro de la mesa y lo abrió por la mitad. Ese simple cuaderno era su único confidente, mudo testigo de sus sentimientos. Era su querido diario, una puerta de escapatoria de vida. Cuando así lo sentía, garabateaba en él los desordenados pensamientos que ocupaban su mente en ese momento.

Cuando decidió escribir un diario optó por comprar ese pequeño cuaderno que por su simpleza podía pasar inadvertido a ojos curiosos, como los de su querida hermana. Durante varios días permaneció en blanco sobre su escritorio mientras ella buscaba el escondite idóneo, hasta que un día se dio cuenta de que nadie había tocado el pequeño cuaderno. Nadie se había percatado de él, esa era la respuesta, ¿quién iba a dejar algo tan íntimo al alcance de cualquiera? Si buscas algo, el último sitio que revisarás será delante de ti. A si que, desde ese día, aquel sería su lugar.

No recordaba cuando había comenzado aquella costumbre que se había convertido en una necesidad; pero cada vez que garabateaba en el cuaderno, por unos instantes en ese día, se sentía realmente libre. En esos momentos no había prometidos, secuestradores, padres entrometidos......sólo existía ella. Con cada nueva palabra plasmada en el papel se descubría a si misma; de tal forma que, liberando sus sentimientos así, literalmente se sentía más ligera. Y a cada día, con cada momento de confesión ante su diario, disminuía su carga hasta el punto de que algún día sería tan ligera que podría salir volando; y así, sería al fin, completamente libre. Pero después expresa y aceptar sus sentimientos, ¿sería capaz de dejarlos atrás? ¿de olvidarse del más pesado de todos? ¿de él?

Como de costumbre comenzó a escribir, sin molestarse en poner una fecha, bajo sus últimas palabras; porque esa era la idea, vaciar su mente en las páginas del diario. Lo que escribía no necesitaba un orden o buena caligrafía, ni siquiera tener sentido.

__

Hoy te soñé. Soñé verdes pastos, extendidos más allá de la vista, invadidos por furiosos ríos. Una figura se mezclaba en un mar esmeralda, jugando solitariamente, riendo en silencio.

Ojos cerrados, lenta respiración, tu paz, mi añoranza. Pequeñas gotas de rocío iluminan tus negros cabellos como las estrellas el cielo nocturno. Mariposa, ángel efímero, vigilante sobre tu nariz parece contagiarse de tu armonía.

Blancas nubes, nómadas en el mar celestial, en vano intento de besar a sus amantes de frondosas copas que luchan por convertir el intento en victoria. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos; y sin embargo no hay desaliento.

Brisa fresca, aliento de Notos, te envidio, te detesto, ¿por qué tú que no sabes disfrutarle puedes gozar de él, acariciando su piel en burla cruel hacia mi?

Briznas verdes, fruto de Démeter, malgastáis el privilegio de sus caricias, a vosotras aún os odio más ¿por qué se ha de dar agua al saciado mostrando la fuente al sediento?

Y a ti mariposa, a ti...., no puedo odiarte, tan pura admiración despiertas en mi que ni siquiera puedo envidiarte. Hermosa hada dorada, háblame. No, mejor susúrrame, no mancilles su paz, que sea un susurro, puro como nieve el que me hable de él.

Linda mariposa ¿por qué tu estático movimiento? Dímelo! Háblame! No me ignores! Maldita! No, no, no...... tú, ser que compartes mi deseo, no puede el egoísmo anidar en tu alma, lo sé porque tu eres yo y yo quisiera ser tu.

¿Por qué abandonas el contacto de su piel contestando al llamado de la tierra? ¿por qué te desplomas sobre ella abandonando nuestro anhelo?

Vuela, vuela, pequeña mariposa. Vuela hasta el infinito. Vuela hasta donde has de llegar porque alguien te espera. Sin saber como lo sé, sé que alguien aún espera por ti, porque quizá, sea yo quien espera tu susurro.

Notas de Kitty-Cat081:

Hola a todos, al fin me he decidido a escribir mi primer fic en solitario; sólo espero que no sea el desastre que sospechoU

La verdad es que el capitulo ha sido corto y me temo que los demás también lo serán, porque este fic, en un principio, iba a ser un oneshoot pero me pareció demasiado pesado de leer todo de un tirón así que creí que por capitulo cortos seria más interesante.

Bueno y dejo de dar la lata y voy a una de mis partes favoritas: los agradecimientos . Este primer capítulo me gustaría dedi-cárselo a Dikea, que además de una escritora fantástica, con la que es facilísimo trabajar, me ha apoyado y animado a escribir, por eso te digo: gracias amiga.

Oh! Si, también quiero agradecer a Urvan por su apoyo, que aunque me hace de rabiar muchas veces siempre me anima a escribir y me da su sincera opinión cuando le pido que lea lo que escribo y es algo por lo que siempre le daré las gracias.


	2. Razones

Soñando contigo es un fanfiction escrito con el único fin de narrar, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, una historia que envuelva a nuestros personajes favoritos. Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Espero que todos disfrutéis de esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola(¿de eso se trata no?), porque este trabajo es sólo para vosotros: los incondicionales fans de Ranma 1/2.  
  
Sana-chan: muchísimas gracias por tu review, realmente me ha hecho mucha ilusión y me ha animado a seguir escribiendo este fic. Espero que este segundo capitulo sea de tu agrado, esperaré tu opinión.  
  
Soñando contigo  
Capítulo 2: Razones  
  
Viento, violento y renovador, sosegador espiritual. Rompiendo la rutina, hoy, había escapado de los brazos de Morfeo, anticipándose al estruendoso sonido del despertador. Irónicamente a su condición respondían sus párpados, aún cerrados, rebeldes, resistiéndose a abrirse. Los dedos entumecidos por el calor de sus sábanas, negando la agilidad de la escritura.  
  
Pesados pasos la condujeron hasta su confesionario. Con el dorso de la mano acarició la fría cubierta de su diario. Con su tacto la fuerza fue recobrada por sus párpados abriéndose con ansiedad, deseosos ver su nuevo sueño plasmado en el blanco papel. Porque tenía la urgente necesidad de explicar la inmensa paz que sentía ahora y que nunca antes creyó poder conocer.  
  
Hoy te soñé. Soñé lagunas de lágrimas de cristal, derramadas por el cielo ante el desasosiego por sus hijos. Cada una recogida con piedad por nuestra madre tierra, rogando entre oraciones, suplicando por nuestra alma.  
  
Sólo calma, sólo silencio. Niebla caritativa, hálito de la naturaleza, guarda de ojos lastimeros las aguas piadosas del cielo.  
  
Lo escuché. Alto y claro. El viento susurró mi nombre, el cielo tronó mi nombre, el agua ahogó mi nombre. Tu voz, todos ellos y ninguno fueron tu voz.  
  
Clock,clock,clock,...sonido hueco de labios húmedos besando la vieja madera de nuestra pequeña barca, refugio entre la amargura. No necesito mirarte para escuchar la vida entrar y salir rítmicamente entre tus labios, naciendo hacia la muerte para volver a nacer y morir en vicioso circulo.  
  
Soñando, mecido por las aguas como sólo los brazos de una madre saben, usando embriagadores arrumacos que arrastran la consciencia al dulce descanso.  
  
Estás ahí, frente a mi, vulnerable, y sin embargo me siento sola. Te veo asi, ajeno al mundo que te rodea, perdido en el laberinto de tu mente, y sin embargo te siento tan cerca. Ahora entiendo la alegría de la melancolía.  
  
Espejo impecable, resquebrajado por nuestra presencia, ¿qué posees que tanto me atraes? Mano insolente, como la de una marioneta te empeñas en ser guiada hacia las transparentes aguas; pero no, no debo pero lo deseo; no puedo pero lo necesito, no es admisible pero anhelado, no es plausible pero codiciado Y como Eva, no pude resistir la tentación de lo prohibido.  
  
Fría, frías son las lagrimas de la amargura. Un escalofrío se abrió paso, a través de mi brazo, hasta mi corazón. Quise alejarte mano imprudente, pero tu te negaste, empeñada en continuar saboreando el acre de la dulzura, obligándome a embriagarme también de ese vedado placer.  
  
Dardos helados que atraviesan mis dedos, desaparecidos, relevados por las lenguas de las hermosas ninfas del lago, lamiendo mis dedos, extasiándome, exaltando mi alma a la paz. Olvidando todo.  
  
Olvidando quien soy, donde estoy, que hago,....sólo me dejo llevar por el momento y por la fuerza invisible que, desde el estomago, me atrae hacia las calmadas aguas. Sin poder evitarlo, sin querer romper el encanto del momento, me acerco más y más.  
  
Fuerte inhalación y las aguas ya me cubren. Por todas partes, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, recibe mil y un caricias de las embelesadoras ninfas. Y poco a poco, entre juegos y zalamerías, me arrastran hasta el fondo. Aliento de vida, burbujeante en mi pulmones, pugnas por salir y dar paso a otro que te reemplace.  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me importa? La vida, se me escapa entre los dedos, como la arena del desierto; y no me importa. Entre las aguas veo la superficie, veo la inmensidad el cielo y no me atañe, no me importa saber que será la última vez que lo contemple. Párpados, obedecedme, que sea la última vez.  
  
Llegó oscuridad. No tengo miedo porque no me importa nada ya. Sólo quiero sentir las caricias de mis ninfas. Son tan cálidas entre las heladas aguas, tan reales en mis mejillas que sólo quiero disfrutarlas. Saborear con desesperación mis últimos segundos. Y abriendo los ojos con gratitud, puedo verte. Frente a mi, tomando mi rostro entre tu manos, de ojos suplicantes. Luchando contra las aguas, a favor del cielo.  
  
Aire de nuevo, el cielo me mira, la barca no está, el viento sopla, la vida sigue........pero nada me importa. Tu caricia mi mejilla, mi mano estrechando la mía, ése es mi renacer; mi razón de vivir.  
  
Notas de Hécate:  
  
Bueno hoy las notas cortitas, que estoy cansadilla UU Sólo quiero dar mis agradecimientos por su apoyo a mi querida Dikea, una gran amiga y escritora; a Bloody y también a Urvan. Y en general va dedicado a toda la gente del foro del Portal, que aunque no pueda entrar muy a menudo, me acuerdo mucho de todos  
  
Pues eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer este fic. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, hasta pronto 


End file.
